Water and Dams
by D.D.Darkwriter
Summary: Batman gets a note, from the Joker, and decides to go and ‘see’ him. He finds out a lot more then what he would have ever imagined. -52


Title: Water and Dams

Chapter: A good incentive (One shot)

Rated: PG-13

Summary: Batman gets a note, from the Joker, and decides to go and 'see' him. He finds out a lot more then what he would have ever imagined.

Pairings: Batman/Joker

Warnings: Spoilers, and some Oocness. Not a lot though. I kept them pretty well in character (I think). Also, It's just a little different, and I think it's the way the REAL Joker would have wanted it. Haha. Oh, and of course, Male to Male contact. Nothing heavy, but it is adult themed. Enjoy

The night gave way to the hint of something. It wasn't beauty, but the night did bring on a smell of soothing calm. It wasn't the hidden beauty of the darkness either.

No, this was some sort of thing that caused people to shake. It caused them to run and hide away from the world, from the night.

There was also the fact that Gotham city was now in worry of the night. After Batman being marked as a villain, and the Joker once again escaping, the people didn't really know what to think anymore.

Gordon, having known Batman wasn't dangerous, not yet at least. Batman had refused to help Gotham city for a little while, though when he had been informed of the Joker's escape. When the man had been informed of this, he had told Gordon to keep in touch. The city was in trouble already. With Batman being gone only a few months.

Tonight though, Batman was at a dock, and currently watching Gordon pull some things out of his coat.

"This, was left at the station." He looked at Batman, "It has your name on it." His hand and arm extended fourth, and let the letter slip into the hands of the masked man.

Batman moved the note to his own packet, "Do you have any leads?"

"No, but you know…" Gordon gave a frown, and he looked solemn, "It's probably from the Joker."

Batman's head tilted slightly. "You think?"

Gordon simply shook his head in a nodding way. "That notes for you…I just hope what's in it…" He began to walk away, laughing at his current thought, "Well, anyway, you'll make the right choice." He was then gone, having gotten into his car and slowly pulled out.

Batman looked back at the letter, it was hanging out of his pocket slightly.

He rested his hand over it, then got onto his motorcycle.

There seemed to be many thoughts going through his head. He couldn't think of who, besides the Joker, would want to contact him.

The itching sensation in his mind was begging him to look at the note. The sensation was so deep, so un-ignorable, that his hand tightened the break and then twisted the bike into a full stop.

It was a dark Alley and there wasn't a soul around for almost a mile it seemed.

"Let's just see who you're from…" The man said in a gruff voice.

The letter was a plain white one. On the front, it said very plainly, 'Batman.'

The masked man slowly opened it, as if wary that it might be a trick. The thought soon passed when he remembered that Gordon probably checked it over already.

Gordon, someone that Bruce could trust. He smirked slightly as he opened the letter fully and then pulled out a small piece of paper.

He flipped it over and let his gaze fall onto the few words written down in neat, fancy writing.

'Gotham dam, tonight at 11 PM. It's going to be a blast. -your biggest fan.'

Bruce felt like punching something. He gave a deep sigh though, letting the air hiss out between his lips. His eyes then looked at his watch. It as 10:45 PM already.

There was only a few seconds that Batman paused, as if thinking if he should go. He knew it was from the Joker. He also knew that it could possibly be a trap. He gave a guess onto how much he really wanted to go through with hanging out with the Joker.

After that, there came the feeling of actually wanting to see the Joker. As he got onto his bike, he began to wonder why he wanted to go see the other.

Even as he drove into the darkness, he couldn't figure out why he was anticipating to see him.

The beats in his heart caused his vision to blur slightly. He swerved, though felt it and then took control once again. He gave a growl, even when the Joker wasn't around, he could still mess with him.

Batman had managed to forget, slightly, about the other man. But he supposed that no matter what he did, he was never going to be rid of the other. The thought of the man caused him to grit his teeth.

His bike sped forward, trying to literally 'blow' away the face of the other man.

The bike halted again, slamming on screeching breaks.

Batman looked over at the bridge. It was narrow and long. Batman could just see to the other side, but that was with his added ability.

The only light source where the little spot lights hanging off the end and shinning down over the water.

There was a small shack in the center of the dam's bridge.

The small building's itself was cast in darkness. Only the door could be seen in dull lights.

As Batman began to walk forward, a cynical laughter began to drone around him. He gave a small shiver, it was everywhere. Since he was in an area of high echo, it let the laughter travel farther, and made it sound like it was surrounding him.

He kept his gaze in front of him. He didn't need his bat sonar to tell him the Joker was in front of him.

It didn't take another second for the pasty skinned man to appear.

He was tall, and even more crazed looking then normal. His hair was everywhere, his suit had been freshly ironed. His face paint was fresh. His smile looked dangerous, as if he had been working on it. The most crazed thing were his eyes.

They were not only bright, but seemed to have only lust in them. It was the sort of lust that killer's had. As if the man would kill anything…for no reason.

He bowed slightly, and he held his smile. He also stayed his distance. His voice was smooth, and so familiar. It was as if he were the only person in the world with it.

"Hello, thereee…Bat-man." Each word was dragged out and enunciated. There was a slight anger in his voice as well.

Batman gave a small groan. He wasn't in the mood for games. Though, his heart was pounding fast and hard.

The Joker had picked his head up, a tongue sweeping over his lips while making a clicking sound.

"What-ah, brings you here then?" He questioned Batman with a small finger. His hands then slipped behind his back. He hunched forward again slightly as he questioned the other man.

Batman let the letter shine against his black suit. He tapped it with a finger and then smirked.

The Joker brought a hand over his chest, "Hn! That's the only reason on why you came to see me?" He tilted his head up, acting like he was offended, then, in a very dramatic voice said, "That hurts me, you know?" He then giggled.

Batman gave another sigh, "What are you planning, Joker?" His voice was gruff.

"I'm not planning anything. You're the one who came here…" His voice was slightly smug, as if arrogant. He also used his body to twist around slightly, as if to look at his surroundings.

"Bull!" Batman spat, "You're always thinking…Trying new ways to screw with people." His voice seemed to spite the words out, adding saliva as well.

The Joker stood straight up, then laughed. His eyes closed, and a very large smile danced onto his face. It seemed that if that smile were to get any bigger, any wider, it would rip.

"Besides wanting to know what I have planned for Gotham, why else did you come?" He licked his lips and took in a noisy breath, as if he had something in his mouth. Or perhaps a permanent cut or wound that would never heal. "Huh?" He asked, a little more seriously.

Batman looked at him, the feature's of the 'crazed' man coming tighter and tighter. The Bat smirked, not able to hold back the thought without voicing it, "Why so serious?"

The Joker let moments pass by, as if they were slowing down time. Then he tilted his head back and laughed.

Batman smiled as he watched the other man seethe with sick humor. "That's good!" He breathed out.

Batman kept silent. He stayed still as the other regained his composure. "Ha-ha." He breathed out.

The Joker let a small blade slip out of his coat. It wasn't very big, it had a large hole in the middle of it that was long. "Seriously though," He said, pointed the knife a little more dangerously at the masked man. "Why did you come? It couldn't be to stop me, you must have thought this was a trap. I mean, there has to be something…More." His tone grew deeper and he looked at the Bat through narrowed eyes.

They were both a good distance away.

Both of their postures were opposite the other, and they were both silent.

A breeze came over them both. The Joker was first to speak, "Tell me, did you just want to see me? He gave the other man a grin, then smirked. His voice was stating a fact it seemed, and so grew darker. Half his fetchers were in the dark.

Batman drew forward, anger taking over, "That's it." He yelled.

The Joker swung backward though, as if he had been waiting for it. He snapped his fingers.

Batman watched as two men in masks came out of the shack. They held a man who was limp. They each held up a shoulder. The Batman stopped, looking at them, to the Joker.

The Joker laughed, "And so my plan now comes into play." He was grinning largely and looked rather pleased in himself.

"The man before you, is -ahh--well, (haha), he's a little under the weather." The Joker chuckled at his own Joke. "If you take a step closer, I'll snap my fingers again. And if you make me do that, then they," He pointed at the men by the shack, "will throw him, with an added effect, over." He laughed. "The man will be poisoned, and then thrown into Gotham's dam. If that were to happen, he releases poison…People drink the water, people die of poison." His hands rolled around all the while as he explained this to them.

Batman watched as the Joker began to smile again, "What do you want?" He asked the crazed man.

"Keep me from snapping my fingers." The Joker said, his voice a trill of excitement.

"How?" Batman asked, knowing that he would now have to play the game.

"Well that's easy," The Joker leaned forward, faking a serious face, then licked his lips to wet them, "Do what I tell you." He said, then smiled. "Play my game."

Batman felt everything inside him tense up. He didn't want to be there anymore. He knew that he had to though. Who else would stand up to him? "Okay." He said, "What do you want?"

The Joker clapped his hands, "I want you to take that belt off."

Batman listened. He took it off and seemed to hold it out. The Joker pointed to a random spot. He threw it there, listening to the heavy clank of it as it hit the ground.

Batman knew that without it, he couldn't really do anything. He would just have to put up with the Joker for now.

He watched as the other man slowly walked towards him. "Isn't it odd how naked you feel?" The Joker asked out, his head tilted to t he side slightly. He then paused, "I mean, when something like," he paused, and then used his hands to point out his words, "A belt. Take something like that away from someone, and they become," He licked his lips and then breathed out, "Powerless."

The Batman stood there, looking at the other man. He allowed the Joker to put a hand on his arm, then lightly trace over the muscle's that were underneath.

The Joker's hands were soft, which made Bruce shiver slightly. They were like a woman's, like Rachel's used to be. He gave another shiver, then backed up, out of the Joker's reach.

The other man smiled, "Uh-uh, no running. I'm not going to chase you." His smile was playful, as if he were saying something funny.

He then drew back up to the other. His laugh was soft and his grin was wide. He placed a hand onto Batman's hip and pulled him into himself. His movement caused the other man to close his eyes, as if disgusted.

The way the Joker had pressed into him caused both of their groins to rub together. The heat caused both of the men to shudder, the Joker more pleasure stricken then the other.

Batman gave a small growl as he felt the hot hand of the other man slowly trace across his groin area. He closed his eyes and tried to remind himself that he was being forced into this.

The masked man gave a small groan though when he felt soft lips on his cheek. The soft lips stayed there, just sort of lingering, as if tasting him. He could feel another hand slowly come across his back, a slow, deliberate movement. It warmed him slightly. Bruce even gave some thought as to how long it had been since he was really intimate with someone who liked him.

Batman was loved by everyone, but they only loved him because he was strong, a hero even. Bruce Wayne knew this. He knew that most people were shallow in the world. But he slightly wondered what the Joker saw in him, in Batman. Why would someone like him, crave to be with a man in a Bat suit? Was it because he was a hero? Was it because he was strong? Or was it because he was just another challenge to the Joker?

"You could…" Batman began to say, his words slipping out from under his lips. It was as if he were working on his own now, his emotions taking over. It was an odd feeling too, he, as Batman, was taught not to show emotions. It would get in the way of things. There was something that was nagging him though. It was a thought that he had pushed away since Rachel died. 'Could I love again?' And it stung. It stung to know that he loved her, but she was gone. It hurt him to think about her, it hurt to know that there could possibly be, even though it wasn't who he expected it to be, another body in the world as warm as her own.

His hands seemed to move slowly up, wrapping around the slightly more fragile body. It's slender form fitting just right in his arms. He couldn't believe how just a small hug could make him almost break down. He…liked it.

Batman's hug seemed to tighten. He felt the man below him start to react, as if just now noticing that he was letting down his guard. Though he didn't say anything, Bruce could feel the other's eyes on his body.

He was thinking if he could still talk, trying to figure out that if he spoke, or tried to speak, if he would break down and cry.

His head tilted down though, and the other's movements seemed to stop for a second. The warm hand that was once on his groin was now slipping away. It was then placed onto his lower abs, and there, it rested.

"Why me?" He asked. He had to. Something, that one thing that still burned for Rachel, needed to know. The thing that held onto the hope that there might really be someone else in the world for him, needed to know. And he, himself, needed to find out.

There was a pause in the person under him, then, in a very slow and tender voice, it spoke. "Why not?" He said, his voice out of the ordinary.

The man below him almost caused Bruce to forget who he was, who the man under him was. He felt as if he were shaking, as if the world around him were falling apart. He had never known those words could someday have an impact on him like this. Two simple words, and he was rethinking everything. He was starting to feel a heart. Something warm, and a heat that was joining together from the Joker's and his own body. "Do-" He felt his voice start to shake. "Do you love me…Or Batman?" He asked the man under him.

The Joker gave a laugh, as if he were strange to the situation. He licked his lips though, and then said, his voice normal again, "I love Batman."

Bruce felt something in him sink, as if he were drifting away again.

"But…" The Joker's voice was slightly low, as if he were thinking it over. Bruce listened, waiting patiently for the man to finish thinking. "But…Whoever made Batman, has got to be a very amazing and interesting person as well. I would love to meet him. So, whoever Batman is, I would think I could come to love as well." He seemed to place a kiss on the man's lips.

Bruce let him, the words outside, from the other's mouth, now shaking his mind. He even kissed back slightly, letting both of their tongue's slide over each other. It felt good, warm even. It was good too. Not just the feeling, but the taste. The Joker had an unusual taste to him. Even though the man had always given off a sort of gross outside, Batman slightly wondered if perhaps, the Joker was different on the inside.

He perked his ears though, tilting his head slightly when he heard the sirens in the background. He gave a small groan as the other pulled away.

"Everyone has two sides to them, Batman." His smile was shinning in the lights again. "When two people love each other, they have to accept BOTH sides of that person, not one." His eyes betrayed a bone crushing truth. Batman knew what he meant by it, he also knew that the Joker probably had more then two sides to him. He also knew that the Joker probably already accepted his sides, Batman, and Bruce Wayne, even though he didn't know them yet. There was only him. He knew that the Joker knew he wasn't sure of anything, not yet, and Bruce couldn't fight that. For once in his life, he couldn't fight back.

Bruce stepped forward, his voice almost cracking into his normal 'human' one, "Wait…" He said.

The Joker smiled, then gave a small laugh, "I can't…I have to run, you know that." For a second, there seemed to be an odd look, as if he were, disappointed. Batman wondered if this was possible for the other man.

He watched as the Joker slinked away. "I'll be waiting…And perhaps, while we're waiting for OUR end…We can play just a few….more….games."

Then he was gone, and the two men dropped the man they held. Then, they turned and ran, following the man they had come here with.

Bruce tried to run towards the shack. When he tried to open the door, he gave a small groan. There was a note, 'Should this door open, then you'll find yourself in a very, very disastrous position. -no following, The Joker.'

He gave a frustrated cry. There was probably a trick wire on the door knob. If it twisted, then he and the dam would go 'boom'. He was not prepared to take that chance. The Joker was probably already at the exit on the other side too. He picked the man up, and took him over to his bike. He had picked up his belt on the way.

As he strapped it back on, he gave a small sigh, looking up. If he hadn't pushed the 'emergency' button while he took off the belt, then he and the Joker could have had a little more time. It was his own fault, and he knew this.

He would have to keep running after the Joker now. But this time…He had a very, very good incentive.

End. Well, here we are, Wednesday. Hope you all like the stories so far. This one was one of my favorites. I liked making it, and I think that for a one shot, it did really well. I'm not sure how you all like it, but I know that I do. Anyway, hope you stick around till Friday and Saturday…I have a new story coming out, and I think that it's only four chapters, so that's why it's going up on Friday and Sat. Well, tell me how you like it. Bye.

Began: --AM Aug 27, 2008

Ended: 10:04 AM Aug 29, 2008.

"Oh look at all the time that's passed, and look how old we are. But I never thought I would be so happy to say, 'I wasn't there.' When you turned older still." (There are no more happy birthdays…Not for you.)aug27

-D.D.Darkwriter


End file.
